Doushite Kimi wo suki ni natte Shimattandarou?
by Charmful ika
Summary: SasuSaku. DrabbleCollection. AU/OOC. They're different, you never know how they confess their love for each other. Rated M for safety & language.
1. Pinkchan

I am going to make this a drabble collection! It might be a song-fic, oneshot, a few chapter fic. Some AU, some OOC. I do not know. I will just put them in here when I feel like writing something yeah? :)

* * *

Drabble collection #1  
SasuSaku.  
**Pink-chan.  
**by Charmful Ika

-

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am just like my namesake. I am fragile, sensitive & very emotional. I also look like a cherry blossom. Pink hair—yes, it is natural! -- and green/emerald eyes. I tend to be bright and bubbly most of the time.

Ah, there's my adoring team which consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake & last but not least... _Sasuke Uchiha. _

Sasuke Uchiha: A very touchy subject for myself. I mean come on. He left me on a cold hard bench after confessing my feelings for him! He stomped, trampled, squished & blew up my love for him like it was nothing. So, having dealt with that for 4 years I finally gave up my love for him and stopped loving anyone else completely.

Even though I know, deep down in my heart of hearts. I will always love him, for whoever he is, for what he is. Not just because he is from one of the most prominent clans in the Hidden Leave Village. But for _him._

Then there was Naruto Uzumaki: My best of all best friends. He promised me that he would bring Sasuke back to me, but now. I told him not to worry about it. I didn't want to be a burden to him so I let it go. Oh, and he has gotten over that little crush on me when he finally realized that he liked Hinata.

Naruto and I have agreed that our relationship is merely brother-sisterly. So we have always been there for each other since then.

Then there's our favourite sensei; Kakashi Hatake: A huge pervert. But of course, not as big a pervert as Jiraiya-sama. But I love him the way he is. Yes, it ticks me off that he is always late when we have missions but hey, I love him all the same.

He reads those reaaaaaaaaaally annoying Icha Icha Paradise books. But I can't blame him. I read them once, and man, they were really pervy and addicting. HAHA, I stopped reading them for my own health and welfare.

My team – a team that shared many memories; good and bad. We had our moments.

_But it all broke apart._

'**I got tore in half.'**

_On that dreaded day_

'**Half of myself sealed itself back into its shell.'**

_When he left..._

'**Never to come back again, until the key was found.'**

_I had told myself that he will come back_

'**After three years, that key has still hasn't been found.'**

_Maybe he never will._

I walked down the road to Ichiraku. Thinking about the memories of team Seven. I see Naruto and I greet him. He knows that I am still dark and gloomy ever since that day. Sure, I have grown stronger but that 12 year old fangirl is still locked up somewhere deep, deep in my heart.

Sometimes, I think about what I see in Sasuke that made me love him oh-so-very much. I always believed in the saying:

_Even though fate might not be nice, God is._

Sigh. Now, I do not believe in it somehow. If God was nice, wouldn't he have let Sasuke stay? It's the revenge, it's clouding his judgement. Isn't 'revenge' still considered an emotion? An emotion related to anger? It's the same thing!

Shinobi Principle #25: A shinobi, never shows his feelings. No matter what the circumstance is. Feelings are a weakness, that only clouds judgement and weakens the sense of duty.

For me, it's just downright _infuriating_! He was the one telling me that emotions are for the weak but here he is, he betrayed the village to go to that Michael Jackson wannabe pedophile Orochimaru! I rememeber Sasuke telling me at Chunnin Exams in the Forest Of Death:

'_I am an avenger, to follow my path I must have power. At any price, even if it means to be consumed by evil.'_

I got scared, so scared. True, you can get power even by being brought to the dark side but, for what price? When you are.. well, where the home is. You won't have a problem getting power! Kakashi-sensei told us that, even though emotions are a weakness. Your goal or the people we love are the ones that motivate us and stride us on!

... This is not what Sasuke is doing. Sasuke is just.. independent. Now, I just don't know what to do anymore. Sometimes, I just wish I hadn't been that fangirlish woman I once was. Sometimes, I just wish that I hadn't fallen in love with him at all. Sometimes...

_I wish I could just get stronger._

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan is waiting for me! Is it okay if I leave you?" Naruto asked. Sigh. Of course. I nodded back at him saying that it was okay for him to go on that date with Hinata.

I watch Naruto's retreating figure and see myself. When I was the one in the background. The weak one. The one that _needed constant protection._ Sure, I was weak before but.. now, I am the apprentice of the Godaime. I am strong. I have super strength. Excellent chakra control. Pretty good at genjutsu. I don't have ninjutsu, that I know about . I'm pretty good at taijutsu.

I am almost as strong as Tsunade-shishou. So, that qualifies as strong right? Yes, I convince myself that I am strong. Strong enough to kill someone. Strong enough to overcome those 'useless' feelings also known as emotions in battle. Strong enough to have the courage to seduce someone in a mission. Strong enough to.. to –

**Forget him.**

Dammit! Why does he make things so hard for me? I know, I know, I know DAMMIT! I know, I already know.. I already know that.. I just **can't **forget him.. _no matter what. _

Maybe it's because I was madly, truly, deeply, really, unconditionally, seriously in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Yes, I didn't want to admit it but.. I am. Very much. I love him so much it hurts. I love him so much I would take a hit for him. I love Sasuke Uchiha so much because he sends my heart to beat a thousand miles a minute. He was just lovely in every single way. I do not know but, my heart just cannot accept another. No matter what.

**And it hurts to know I can't forget him  
just because I love him so damn much.**

I know, I am starting to talk about Sasuke a lot now. Sasuke is the very core of my existence. If he is still alive, so am I. He is like my heart monitor. He is my heart. Without a heart, you cannot live.

I know I sound corny and romantic but.. this what I feel for him. No. My love for him cannot be described because, it's love. Love cannot be described. I love this man, this avenger, this .. this .. **sinner**. I have tried to tell him that avenging the death of someone will not help. Sure you would've gotten your revenge but was that really what you wanted?

I don't know anymore. I jump out of the seat and pay for my share of ramen and walk to the bench. The bench where Sasuke and I shared our last moment on grief before I got knocked out and placed on it then Sasuke leaving the village.

As I walk to the bench, I see couples. Happy and hugging. I envy them, very much. Yes, I did have my fare share of fan boys but .. they only like—LIKE me for my looks. Lee also gave up on me. But we still shared that very special bond. The true friendship bond. Just like I had with Naruto, just with a teeny bit less of a connection.

I see more and more couples. One catched my eye. It was Neji and Tenten... making out. I try and stifle a giggle just waiting to burst out of my mouth but I hold it in. Not trying to destroy their little make-out session. I walk faster to get them out of my sight. But then, as I left the two. I saw Shikamaru and Ino. They were sitting on a bench.

Aw Ino. You so have to tell me the details later.

I reach the bench where I got left hard-out cold 3 years ago. I sit down. I remember the when I first got accepted as a genin, that was when Naruto was head-over-heels over me. He went as far to transform into Sasuke and look at me **smiling**. Then me, being the 12 year old obsessed with Sasuke fan girl I was, blushed and imagined a fairytale with him.

I giggled silently at the memory. I couldn't believe I was like that before. I realised that I was weak and that I cared more about boys than ninja training. Sweat drop. I sat in the bench for a while; around half an hour.

Then I look at my watch. It's 10:20 AM. I have to take my shift at the hospital. I run to the hospital and check in.

I do the usual, do check ups on patients and heal the injured etc. To me, life was just too plain. My life is Red, Blue & Green. The Primary colours. No other spectrums of light were included. Because there was no white light for me to reflect upon. There was one before, but of course. It dissolved. My life used to be a rainbow. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, blue, Indigo & Violet.

**It disappeared because the white light dimmed to black.**

Sometimes, I think about Sasuke and what he has done for me. He has protected me, even though it looked like he didn't give a damn, he actually did. Yes, he might seem like a hard-cold-marble-stoic-bastard. But fucking hell, he was a good friend sometimes. It's just hard to miss you know. You can tell he is always there for you. But sometimes he gets too hasty. But that's fine with me. He protected me. That's what made me happy.

Now it seems like you might never come back to us Sasuke. So I finally made my decision.

**I, Sakura Haruno, promises that I will never love anyone and try my hardest to forget you Sasuke. I will be a human without a heart. For you have taken it & you do as you shall with it. But, now. I will never forgive you for what you did to me. So, I have finally concluded for me to completely relinquish myself of any memory of you.**

**

* * *

**

Did you like? Did you like? Next one might be a songfic.  
Reviews are appreciated.  
Love Love Love Charmful Ika.


	2. Fiber Optic Love

Sorry ^^; & btw, this is like a sort of ipod shuffle chap... xP

PS: All the songs are different. All of them don't connect in any way. All done in random! (: AU in some songs I suppose?  
Sorry if it is REALLY bad I mean really!

_Disclaimer applied; as always._

_

* * *

_

Drabble collection #2  
SasuSaku.  
**Fiber Optic Love.  
**by Charmful Ika

Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou? (Why Have I Fallen For You) – TVXQ. ; Sasuke POV.

Argh, you killed me the first moment I saw you, and I got .. re-incarnated into a new person. A person for love, not for avenging. Sakura, you changed my life. Put new meaning, more colours, more life. I couldn't actually believe someone as pure and wonderful as you loved someone as tainted and disgusting as me. You don't deserve me, yet you still love me. For that, I am very thankful. But, this Uchiha Sasuke pride I have, I just can't let my reputation down. I do truly utterly love you, but I can't say it yet. It's the pride. But, sometimes I think about you and ...

_Why have I fallen for you._

_

* * *

  
_

A Very Special Love – Sarah Geronimo ; Sakura POV.

The very first moment I saw you, I knew that you have become the man of my dreams. It hit me, like a big yellow school bus because I didn't know of love until I met you. It was all new to me. I ask you out, but you reject. Sending pain into my fragile heart. But still, I continued to love you. I wanted to take hits for you. Do things for you. Do everything for you. Hehe, sounds silly right? I am very naive and stubborn I know. Yes, the moment I saw you, I didn't even think about it but ...

_I found, a very special love in you._

_

* * *

  
_

Replay – SHINee ; Sasuke POV.

I have fallen for you Sakura. I was just about to leave but you came up into the picture, half of myself wanting to stay just for you. The other eager to leave the damned village for power. My heart tugged for the half that wanted to stay but my mind was.. opposing, my mind wanted me to leave. So I chose my mind. For before, I thought that the mind was right. I so desperately wanted to believe in the saying 'Even though the heart is left, it's always right.' But I just couldn't. For my mind didn't believe in that sort of... nonsense? I left, but during the time I leave...

_You'll be the song that I replay, replay, replay._

_

* * *

  
_

All I want is you – Drew (Of Varsity) ; Sakura POV.

All I want is you, even after you left the village. Yes, I didn't want you to leave, because all I wanted was you. But now it's different, I don't want you. I need you. You took my heart with you, you didn't even know it but you did. For my heart will be there, to guide you. Naruto couldn't stop you from going here, to home. To Konoha. But I shall comply with your choice and we will not follow you anymore. I will wait, I will wait for you to come back to Konoha on your own accord. But still ...

_All I want is you._

_

* * *

  
_

No Air ft. Jordin Sparks – Chris Brown ; SasuSaku.

I need you, you're my heart, you're my air. Without air we can't breathe, without a heart we cannot live. I need you, so much. But we are in different paths. We have chosen different lives. We're different. I became missing-nin because I loved you. I trained under the strongest to find you. But I know, I cannot live without you.

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe. There's no air, no air._

_

* * *

  
_

The One – F.T Island ; Sasuke POV.

What did you do to me? You made me.. Weaker? Stronger? Determined? I do not know. I've been trying to see you but you're always with someone else, I know you're the one. But still, my heart pains to see you with another. All I have done for you and you still don't notice me. But now, I know how you feel when you were all over me. When it comes to loving you, all those things I would do! There's only some much. But still, you refuse to see me now. But one things for sure:

_I can't go wrong, oh baby what you do to me, you're the one._

_

* * *

  
_

Superhuman ft. Keri Hilson – Chris Brown ; Sakura POV.

Love, is invisible when not told. Love is visible when shown. Love.. is just too hard to comprehend. I had loved you Sasuke. Not anymore. My patience was at its limit. Now, I am with another. I am happy, for this man.. Is much more.. he.. he can give much more and doesn't give a damn about pride. You.. have too much pride. Even if you didn't love me, you could've at least acknowledged me. Just to know I actually mean something to you. I try to resist you. But I know, deep down. Where the chamber of my undying love for you lies:

_I'm feeling all superhuman, you did that to me._

_

* * *

  
_

Heart rate – QT ; Sasuke POV.

I remembered when we used to be together, used to talk, phone call. We used to walk all day, had something to say. But now something has come between us. You don't pick up the phone anymore. We don't talk. I know, something is wrong. But now, I'm tired of sleeping at night all by myself. You might be with someone else. But whenever I see you. You never cease to amaze me. Whenever I see you, my heart skips a beat. What have you done to me?

_You're messin' with my heart rate._

_

* * *

  
_

Crazy love – Kim Chiu ; Sakura POV.

I hate the way you walk, I hate the way you talk. I hate the way you look at me.I hate the way you smirk, hate those big dark eyes. I just know, they are not for me. I close my eyes. All I see is you. This crazy, love. It's so.. crazy. I hate the things I love about you. I love all the things I hate about you. I hate thinking of you, everytime I do, I just keep on missing you. I hate the way I feel, everytime you're near. Because it feels like time is standing still. But:

_We can never be, more than friends and it hurts me._

_

* * *

  
_

Until the end of time ft. Beyonce – Justin Timberlake ; SasuSaku

I woke up this morning, heard the tv saying something. About disaster in the world and, it made me wonder where I'm going. So much darkness in the world, but I see beauty left in you. If you're love was all I had in this life, that would be enough. Until the end of time. So rest your weary heard, and relax your mind. 'Cause I'm gonna love you, until the end of time.

_I'm gonna love you boy/girl until the end of time._

_

* * *

  
_

Critical Condition – Atozzio. ; Sasuke POV.

Here I am, laying in the bed paralysed, and I'm so restless 'cause I've been up all night. You've been on my mind. I see I can't go a day without you by my side. How can I take it? I don't think I'm going to make it. It's getting cold. I find it hard to breathe. I don't know how I'm going to make it without you. I need you in my life and I can't accept the fact that I don't have your love to make it alright.

_I'm in critical condition._

_

* * *

  
_

Listen to your heart - DHT ; Sakura POV.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile, I get a notion from the look in your eye. You built a love, but that love falls apart. A little piece of heaven, turns to dark. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why. But listen to your heart, before you tell me good-bye. Sometimes I wonder if this fight is worthwhile, the precious moments are now lost in the deep corner of my mind. They're swept away and nothing is as it seems. The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

_Listen to your heart, when it's calling for you._

_

* * *

  
_

The Definition – Brandy ; Sasuke POV.

I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not loving you back. I'm sorry for leaving you on a cold, hard bench in the dead of night. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for causing all this misery in your life. But I just can't go back. Not yet. When I have defeated Itachi, I will come back. Come back to you. Please Sakura, do not love another. Please. My meaning of love is you..

_The definition of love is you. The definition, baby it's you._

_

* * *

  
_

Energy – Keri Hilson ; Sakura POV.

I wish I could good-bye the page, of my misery. Because I put too much energy it hit me. I can't wait until I get through this phase. Too bad we can't re-write our own history. It's hard to believe I'm still lonely. Such a mystery. Patience running now. This isn't how it's supposed to be.

_I had a night-rash with sleeping with the enemy. How do we reverse the chemistry? I don't want us to be the enemy! This love is taking all of my energy, energy, all of my energy. _

_

* * *

  
_

Desperado – Pierre Medor ; Sasuke POV.

I am willing to become everything for you. I'm crying for help because I'm drowning. I'll be waiting patiently, ready to love you unconditionally. You would know that my heart is gold, it was meant for your hands to hold. You know I don't want to be alone. I can't believe you forgot about me. I'll be waiting patiently waiting to love you unconditionally

_I'm willing to prepare, oh. I'll be your desperado._

_

* * *

  
_

Forever ft. Laron – J-Lie ; Sakura POV.

Everytime I get to look up on your face, I feel like my soul is dying, whenever I reached for you it's empty space. I feel like my hear is crying. I hate to b e away from you, but I understand if you can't give me all I dreamed of but I'll still be waiting because I can't get over you. When we were in love, you told I was your angel. My mind is telling me to leave but my heart doesn't know what to do. Because I can't get over you. What made you lie to me? How can I touch you. I feel it in your touch, that there is no room for us. How can I want you, when I need someone who really loves me.

_You took out forever and ever away. _

_

* * *

  
_

Last Angel ft. TVSQ – Koda Kumi ; Sasuke POV.

Around the place that I walk to alone in the darkness,

I have grown tired of the everyday recurrences. The things that seem to be lost, you should be able to take them back. Tonight is the final gun show, there's no going back. Right now come on tonight. If you have time to spare then you can make it, come on break it alright, believe me, come on tonight, as long as I'm with you it's alright. Until the end, come on tonight.

_You're my last angel baby._

_

* * *

  
_

A million miles – RL ; Sakura POV.

I walked far and wide to look for you. But I couldn't. Do you know how much I love you Sasuke-kun? I love you, oh so very much. If I loved you more than I ever did then I would've exploded into pieces. I so desperately wanted you to find it in your heart to stay with me. With Us. But you left anyway. I am still searching for you, far and wide. Left & right, side to side. Acute to Obtuse. I've been looking for you everywhere & anywhere, yet, I still haven't found you. Are you hiding from me Sasuke-kun? I wonder about that. Would you be happy if I died? Hehe, I won't die. Not until I find you because:

_I would walk a million miles, nowhere is too far for me to get to you._

_

* * *

  
_

Meant to be – Shiny ; Sasuke POV.

I knew, from the first moment I realised that I loved you. That you were made for me. I left the village, did I not? I was with Orochimaru, was I not? I thought, that I had.. relinquished all thoughts of you and my ex-home. But I was wrong, they're still here, haunting my mind. The guilt – that was eating me alive – was unbearable. I wan—no, needed, to go back to my home. I need to see the hyperactive ninja bestfriend Naruto, my perverted teacher, Kakashi. But, there was one. One in particular that I wanted to see, that was you Sakura. One day, our last names will be the same. I assure you. For:

_We're a perfect match, baby me and you. 'Cause you were made for me, as I was made for you. We're a perfect match, baby me and you. 'Cause you're my destiny, love was meant to be._

_

* * *

  
_

My Boo ft. Alicia Keys – Usher ; SasuSaku

I see you. You see me. You walk away. I walk away. I need you. But I don't know if you hold those same feelings.. anymore or if you ever did. I do not know. But I will always love you; I can assure you that. One day, I know, I KNOW that we will be together. I know we used to argue but that's alright. But, please. Give me a chance. Now, just one chance. To prove to you that I need you now, of all times. Now, now. Not then not in the future. Now.

_When we were younger you were mine. My Boo._

_

* * *

  
_

Pokerface – Lady GaGa ; Sasuke POV.

"Marry me." I say looking into your eye. Giving you my pokerface.

"No." She says, making my hurt fill with hurt.

"Marry me." I demand this time. I needed a new heir to the Uchiha clan. She's the only eligible bachelorette I ever wanted to bear children with at the moment. Again she says:

"No. I will never marry a selfish cold hearted bastard like you. You hurt me alot of times, I won't let that happen again. I can't trust you anymore Sasuke." She says, it sounded more like she was convincing herself. I know, she still loves me. She just doesn't want to love me anymore. Hn.

Behind that pokerface of mine, I was hurting.

_Can't read my, can't read my, no-one can read my pokerface. No one can read my pokerface. _

_

* * *

  
_

The simple things – Vanessa Amarosi ; Sakura POV.

I have everything. Everyone is envious. Jealous. I have everything that any girl could want or need. Anything money can afford. But there's this voice inside me that keeps crying out.

'_I NEED SOMEONE'_

I need something more, I don't know what. It's something, something. Something I am looking for.

_Something more, something emotional, something that's beautiful, something that stands the test of time. Why are the simple things, so hard to find._

_

* * *

  
_

I think of you – Taj Jackson. ; Sasuke POV.

I miss you. I know I've been busy didn't get to talk, but don't let your head play them games with your heart. It's been a little crazy doing what I do but i just can't wait to get home with you. I know its been hard me not being there. I don't want you thinking that I really don't care and I know that you're feeling like I'm being unfair but your love is with me everywhere.

_When I dream, I think of you_

_Breathe, I think of you._

_All day I think of you, give all my love to you._

_

* * *

  
_

When it was me – Paula De Anda ; Sakura POV.

You.. cheated on me. You cheated on me with Ino! How could you? You told me you loved me! You told me I was your perfection! You told me I was the only girl in your life! Was it all lies? LIES LIES LIES!? TELL ME YOU FREAKING UCHIHA! Actually, no. Don't tell me. You like Ino now, so.. just forget it you bitch.

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_

* * *

_hehe, i was SO bored when I did this. so um yes. Sorry for grammatical mistakes. Poor plot. Shit songs and whatnot.  
hehe, I don't own any of the songs either (:  
loveloveloveika.

PS: the name of the next chapter will be a DBSK or a SUPER JUNIOR or a F.T ISLAND or BIG BANG song :) so stay tuned people!


End file.
